mxufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How to Make a Formal Complaint With Sears?/@comment-198.23.5.10-20181031161508
As an adult, we planned all my home purchase around Sears, as that is what we learned from our parents. We have never found the need to submit a formal complaint, until now. Our recent experience, has caused me to share with you the various situations that we were faced with and the unexpected lack of basic, quality customer service that was provided each time. It is unfortunate, as we had become accustomed to receiving such a high level of service from Sears. We never once receive a gesture of apology by many members of your staff. With that said, I would like to tell you about my long journey with you Sears Home Warranty Team. Last year my refrigerator started pouring water out of the water dispenser on its own. Like all my appliance, I called Sears for support. Traditionally, I had contracts for protections with Sears, but I guess they lapsed. So the option at that time was to buy into your new program, which I was hesitant about (due to full understanding) The Sales person convinced me with the understanding that after several repair visits I would get a new appliance if they were unable to fix the appliance and that I could cancel at any time. She also stated that any damage down by the water would be covered as well. My plan number is 10152397 and then I was scheduled my first of many appointments. I took the day off from work and waited for the tech, who eventually called me at about 4:30 to tell me that he would not make it and that the issue would not be covered under the contract. So I got on the phone with your 800 number to cancel the service immediately. The young lady spoke with me for a while trying to explain the benefits and why I should stay. She must have reached out to your tech as I got a call waiting call which was the tech and now said he would come to look at the refrigerator. He finally arrived and looked at the issue. He said he would need to order the parts to fix the appliance. So I continued with the contacts at that point. Which is where I made my biggest mistake. The technician ended up coming to my home at least another 3-4 times to try and repair the appliance. He never seemed to know what the issue was and I even had discussion with your over the phone tech (pre review of the issue to help the tech on the 3rd visit) this was after several calls with your customer service departments. Now, my favorite thing is that each time I called I was advised I had no claims or comments on my account of any activity at all. Which is very strange since I spoke to you so many times to get it resolves. I was even told that “WE ARE LACKING CUSTOMER SERVICE AND SHE DOES NOT LIKE WHEN CUSTOMER WANT TO LEAVE” I come to understand you have multiple systems that don’t speak with each other so different type of rep can’t see the other team notes (CS, Billing, Contract/Sales team etc) This is a common remark your various team will tell me over the several months of discussions. At one point, I believed the issue was fixed for about a week and then the refrigerator emptied a ton of water in my kitchen down to the basement yet again. At that point I called again and was told that there was no coverage for damages and I could not cancel the contract. I was upset at the point as I would have expected to get a new refrigerator at the similar value. THAT WAS NOT THE CASE, I was offered two 500.00 gift checks after a long battled discussion with several representatives. Ashley, Nina, Sidney are names I have jotted down. I was even told if I was not happy there was nothing they could do as there is a contact (common theme when you talk to anyone there) But I could complain to your Ft Lauderdale Offices as there was never anyone high them the representative in your offices. That is the first in my carrier that there is no Mgmt. for employees on the phone. This now required more work from me, after having to wait for your tech 4 time for home visits and no repair were actually completes, this is what caused the delay of this email (more work for me). So I again, revisited this a couple months later and called the center about canceling again and it would cost more than what you were giving me. But, now it was only one voucher that I could use as they expired. So frustrated I just said I will go to the store and buy a mini wine fridge so I that I got something for the Monthly and time I spent with this issue and Sears. Well guess what happens next, no one know how to pull the credit up in the store and allow me to purchase the item. Then after waiting in the store for 45 minutes, I was told we could not do it and that I would have to order it online at home. So I then called you center one again to order it and find out that it expired the day before. OMG!!!! I now spent the next two/three weeks trying to get that resolved, come to find out last week that it was never expired and I just need to go to the store and I could only buy on line if there was no store within a 50 mile radius. Which that is not the case. I was told by this gentlemen that is was really too bad and that this is the way the contract works. He was a supervisor in Colorado if I recall and he had no one above him that would ever speak with any customer. He advised me a letter to your Ft Lauderdale office again as that seems to be the only place to get HELP for your customers. As a child I grew up with Sears Robucks and it was the store of choice after what I had to deal with in your customer service organization I will need to rethink my next purchase! I felt like my complaints mattered and were shrugged off or not taken seriously. So since no one can communicate with my on the phone about my issues or concerns, I am writing to you in hope of fixing and ongoing nightmare that I am living with Sears Home Warranty. I am eager to hear your thoughts and feedback on our experience outlined herein and what you think our next steps should be. Thanks for your support and understanding. Gary and Christie McCloskey